User talk:DragonSpore18/Archive 3
Rainbow Shifter (talk) 03:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY DragonSpore18!!--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:39, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Block Block accomplished.--Kyurem147 (talk) 09:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Battle park No problem, but should it be battle park's or battle park owner's?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:12, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Jessie It's Idowhatiwantbbq. A newbie. check history.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:16, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Articles Well, it will be hard, but I am asking you to edit on the Johto League Champions character articles, to fill in those that are missing. A list can be found here. You don't have to do that, but I will appreciate it if you would. Energy ''X'' 00:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, didn't see the broken link, it is fixed. So, would you help out? Energy ''X'' 17:33, June 14, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. Energy ''X'' 00:14, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'd really appreciate if you could answer: yes or no? Energy ''X'' 17:33, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'll recommend you and several other users as nominates. There will be a vote (which shouldn't take long), and once you pass, you become a member. Off topic, you have many messages on the talk page. Do you know how to archive the talk page, or should I do it for you? Energy ''X'' 17:39, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Umm... You could of archived it. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 17:47, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I did it for you, since that was not archiving. Energy ''X'' 17:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi I was wondering if you could make character pages for orphaned Pokémon pages. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 19:11, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Merging Hi, I would like to ask on your views on merging with Pokémon Adventures. Please message me with a response. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:05, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Gender Uh, you do know you have to add the reference tags to confirm the gender as well? This has to be added (nevermind about the |episodesuntilevolved=). Energy ''X'' 23:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Aye, that's how it is being made. And not only for Heracross, but for any Pokémon that has its gender confirmed, whether through gender differences, a certain move (like Attract) or claimings of an character. Energy ''X'' 23:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Baccer World Cup Ok if I recreate this one?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:53, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Grovyle Should it be Grovyle (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) or Grovyle (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon)?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Locations Nothing personal, but I wanna get these two Sword of the Vale and Absentia Natural Park.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:37, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Images I saw through some of your images. So, why aren't you categorising them? Energy ''X'' 10:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Happy Independence Day! to you too!--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Message Saw your message to Kyurem147. Why don't you contact me directly and ask about it, rather than telling Kyurem to do it (as well as other things)? Energy ''X'' 23:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Gary Hey about gary's other pokemon I don't know if those needed, yes it does say has them, but there's not enough info for them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:18, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hey, do you have any info/images about manga? Energy ''X'' 18:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Damn. Oh well, continue with the anime, then. Energy ''X'' 18:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Tags Ah, when you encounter code tag, I'd appreciate if you could change it to instead. The deal is that some Internet browsers do not support the first code tag, they don't work properly. Energy ''X'' 19:29, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Ash newst pokemon hi how are you i was wondering for ash newst pokemon he has shown to be able to have good stamina and ennduranc eto stay in battle that he took alot of damage by ursuring, condulker, and other porkemon even though he waas saved by the old leader of the pokemo n inn the forrest he was still in bad shaped but he still mange to ahve great battle agaimst ash and it was draw so should his personalty will say he endurable ansd great staima pokemon to be in thus team. Gian94 (talk) 16:46, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Job I've got a job for you, if you are interested. It involves anime images. Energy ''X'' 16:35, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :First, sign your posts with ~~~~ rather than using "unsigned" template. :About the job, it is simple. Compare Bulbapedia pictures of anime characters or Pokémon, then upload any picture that looks the same on Bulbapedia. It'd be best if you could upload over our images (with the same name, unless the names are ugly, like "250px-Masmasafsdbf.jpg" or somesuch). The categorization still applies. If you want the job, I advise you to start with pages like Ash Ketchum, Kenny (Sinnoh), Brock (anime). If you have any further questions, please, just ask. Energy ''X'' 16:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Template Mm, if it is the characters you think of, we prefer English, dub names. If none is given currently, just leave Japanese name until the episode is aired. Also, the order is alphabetically, from A to Z. Is that what you wanted to know? Energy ''X'' 16:32, July 18, 2014 (UTC) You should apply for Rollback. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 14:03, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Template Here it is. Make sure to get the list filled in, since I have not watched the series. Energy ''X'' 07:25, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Edit Well, I made some alterations to the template (was surprised you made them). Anyway, it seems you know how to make the template, so once you make them, please tell me to review them. Energy ''X'' 20:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dray Could you create anime character pages for J's Client, Karsten and Taylor. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:15, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :You should run for Rollback since you know how to edit quite well. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:16, August 8, 2014 (UTC) What Is the coding to score a line thought a sentence, if you do , please tell me. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:03, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Could you make a page For Cocoa because there is a page for her Mismagius. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:38, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Could You create Ampharos Train Crew and Mitchell character pages, please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:00, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :The reason why I sent you a message is because you great with creating anime character pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:32, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat It would be very important if you could come to the . Energy ''X'' 21:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Characters Hey, could you focus on creating characters' pages for season 5? Energy ''X'' 19:28, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Episodes Hm, I am curious why you and Kyurem are not inserting this important templates into minor character articles. Energy ''X'' 20:49, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Manga Ah, but the next time you are going to add manga images, you need to do these following things: *Add a source in the summary, from which manga site you got the image *Properly categorise them with Category:(arc) volume # Pokémon (moves); where (arc) is the name of the arc (Red, Green & Blue, Yellow, Gold & Silver etc.), the # is the number of the arc (1, 2 or 3, depending on the number of the arc), while moves are only in moves. For example, see here. So, if a Pokémon appeared in volume 4, you Category:Yellow volume 1 Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 14:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and watch on the links, we don't use PS codes. See how Kyurem does it with RGB, YE, RS etc. Energy ''X'' 21:24, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Er, it is meant like this. Energy ''X'' 21:44, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Manga codes Actually, hold on. I figured it might be best to change YE to YL, as YE can be often confused to JE (Johto anime). Energy ''X'' 10:39, August 28, 2014 (UTC) XY Did you know about the episode today?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:11, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Besides the episode any new pages to add?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) No new pokemon either, huh?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Really where'd you hear this from? At first I didn't believe ash caught hawlucha, but he did so this might true. --Kyurem147 (talk) 21:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Manga A little curious, have you read pokemon manga before?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:20, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Dragon Sorry to interrupt you in your categorizing but, could you create a category that houses all the pages that have the Construction stub on them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:36, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Image categorisation I think you should be aware you should be aware you need to categorise all images, or, at least, ask me which category to insert. That is to say, for Japanese voice actor images, insert Category:Japanese voice actor images. Same goes for English, just change "Japanese" to "English". Could you find Better pics on the Diantha's Gardevoir page because they are pixilated and grainy. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:01, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Mega Evolution What's the news?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:52, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Bigglybuff Where did you get that name for the article? Energy ''X'' 18:23, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Ah, but you think those facts are true. I have never heard that Jigglypuff being called like that; must've been a user that "made" a new name for it. In any case, I doubt it is official, so it is now named as Giant Jigglypuff. Energy ''X'' 18:33, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Crawdaunt That who Team aqua agent who appeaed in Stairway to Devon is he a grunt? Should Team Aqua Agent's Crawdaunt or is still related Team Aqua's Crawduant?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:27, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Interwiki links Well, if you are going to add interwiki links, please mind to put them below categories. Plus, the other Wikis might not have all articles we do, so keep an eye out. Also, it would be better if you could put English links on Spanish wiki instead of here. And, uh, there are better projects you can participate in. Energy ''X'' 00:11, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, good. This is what makes debuts section difficult to write, for it is hard to remember a detail from previous episodes. Energy ''X'' 15:58, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Clones I don't think they're the same they died before the three were created.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:44, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Spore, but this time I thinking logically. Though they do have the same markings I don't they're same pokemon. The first starters died before fully evolved ones were created. I doesn't even say if Mewtwo revived them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:52, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Ritchie Should there be Ritchie's Spearow or Tentacool cause it says they cound his or Assunta's. Is it nesscesary?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:29, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Nah, no need. There should be just a note and that is it. Energy ''X'' 09:26, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Dra Can you create pages for Calista and Marius please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Korrina How you know she has a machoke?--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:56, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi Drag Are you planning to create Nate's Arcanine because that would be great if you are. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:01, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for doing so. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:07, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Also, can you create a page for Calista from Johto please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Ultimate Weapon Hey spore I'm not one for formalities, but for a item like this that's not found on bulb or anywhere else for that matter. I think The Ultimate Weapon is more appropriate. Plus is also sounds a little more how I put makes more sense.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:59, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hmm... Spore I want to ask you one thing. You are adding category of Pokemon movie characters in many pages such as Ursula, Bertha etc. These characters only appeared in opening or endings. I don't think they deserve this category. However major movie characters such as Alice should be under this category. What do you say?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 10:41, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Sources It would be good if you could cite your sources from where did you get the info about Serena's Pancham, Clemont's Shinx or any other "questionable" content. Energy ''X'' 14:24, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Serebii gives the clue's to this scenario. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:04, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Shinx I think we should till it's confirmed. I'll try to get pancham.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:55, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I found a source for pancham.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:36, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Links Hey, I have a request. The unaired Draglage episode has been moved to XY024 article, so I am asking that any link to the XY episode you come across that has a number 024 or higher to be changed with one number more (e.g. XY024 is XY025, XY030 is XY031 etc.). Energy ''X'' 19:27, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow, didn't expect that you would be so fast. That is an admirable trait. Energy ''X'' 21:13, September 20, 2014 (UTC) But that is nothing to be compared to AG101 (the unaired episode). That will have to be also changed, just not now. Energy ''X'' 21:24, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, Kyurem and I did some work on those pages. Energy ''X'' 22:13, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Help I would, but what exactly do I have do? What do you need help with?--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:27, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I'd help you Spore, but I'm a little out of touch with this episode creation concept. To help you, I'll need help myself from a professional expert like winx.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:52, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Work It seems Winxfan wants you to update the upcoming episode articles. You may want Ellis to help you in that. Energy ''X'' 09:43, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hey, I saw you doing work on the manga. Anyway, when linking it to the chapters (which will be created later), like Diamond & Pearl, Black & White or even XY, use the & symbol (like D&P001, B&W001, X&Y001), to notify the difference between anime and manga. Energy ''X'' 10:15, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure I'll help but it will be next month when I'll help and some advice would be that copying the temp for other xy episodes would help then insert info from that new episode in the template and sad to hear he is leaving and always thought he was a she. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:58, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Do you like Team Rocket's Jessie?Authoressofalifetime (talk) 16:43, September 25, 2014 (UTC) B-day It's my birthday today.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:12, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Moves I will, but the pics aren't up yet?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:59, October 3, 2014 (UTC) XY045 Not bad, it was a good image. Could you upload a bigger image for File:XY044.png? Energy ''X'' 12:45, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dray Could you add Juan's Pokémon to the anime section on his page, please (The newly created pages). Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:27, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:00, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Delete Think you can get Rocky's Quagsire and Lila's Cherrim?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Summer Academy Spore I had creative idea. The Pokémon Summer Academy, we can a few articles about the pokemon the gang and Jessie used. I talked to X and put summer academy in the name. If you see this, log on and you'll see what I mean.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:32, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you get rest, it's ok?--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:07, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Create Think you can get Zero's Magnemite and Magneton?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:29, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Quickening your uploads You could upload your pics quicker, you know by going to multiple uploads. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:14, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Captures What Treecko and Rhyhorn ?--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok I see it now. I was thinking why I don't I get treecko and you get rhyhron? Who catches them is the question.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:02, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 20:30, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Could you create a page for Gordor because I'm on another wiki at the moment. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:02, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh and could you create a page for Tiffany too of the Go-Rock-Squads. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:30, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Could you create a page on Jack too who is from Sinnoh. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:36, November 5, 2014 (UTC) And Christopher who is from the same region. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:39, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for creating those pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:34, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Could you create a page on Ilta, Autumn's Pokemon from Battle Dimension. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) And Summer and Spring's Milktank too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:22, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, Kyurem states that your images are copied from Bulb. Mind telling us why? Energy ''X'' 23:06, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, that was displeasing. However, they don't stay permanently, as Kyurem uploads new, bigger ones. So yeah, it'd be best to stay away from copying (their) images. Energy ''X'' 23:23, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Captures A goomy huh? If that's true this means it could evolve the all way goodra. Ok we're seeing about 3 newbies treecko, rhyhorn, and goomy. Also I'm guessing 3 evolving luxio, Fennekin, and froakie. Well I like to create a main character pokemon article for once. Think we can work something out?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:53, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok I've seen the videos and I'm thinking if ash's does catch goomy then could evolve to goodra, but on the other hand if someone captures treecko then could turn into Sceptile. Is there gonna be a treecko and rhyhorn? I remember you said something about a predictions. I'm trying decide to between treecko and goomy.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:04, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Wait we might wanna make that 4 newbie's. There might also be a Helioptile in the gang. These could be captures or just unconfirmed hints. --Kyurem147 (talk) 00:22, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Kwj1991 (talk) 04:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi could you add me I'm a new friend Look at the links On the latest news blog, they might be an interest for you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:55, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi there This might be useful on other Pokemon too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:30, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Where do you get The anime pics from? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:36, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I'll ask him. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:43, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Diancie So, what is the fact that confirms Diancie is female, as it is normally genderless? Energy ''X'' 08:47, November 10, 2014 (UTC) I was hoping for a different approach, considering we have to list gender via sources through andf . Energy ''X'' 09:04, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Zinnia For god sake, please look to see if the character page was already created. Her page was already created for her before her English name was revealed. Please, please look around next time. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:47, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Next time When creating pages, could you list "In the games" as "Games" then underneath it "Main Games" or "Side Games". I'm not angry if it sounds as if I'm angry, it's just a heads up on the next time you create character pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:50, November 13, 2014 (UTC)